


Take a Break

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Shuuichi needs a reminder.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week, day 3: vacation/work! I went with work for this one. Enjoy!

Shuuichi's pen scribbled across the sheet in front of him, his golden eyes darting between his computer screen, the case file, and his note sheet. He glanced up at the clock, sighing as he realized he still had three hours left at the office before he could return home to the comfort of his bed.   
"Ugggghhhhh..."   
"Something up, Shuu?" Shuuichi nearly jumped out of his seat.  
"Oh... Kokichi. You scared me, hehe." Shuuichi stood up and embraced his husband.  
"Silly Shuu, I told you I'd come over for your lunch break! And it looks to me that you aren't taking it~" Kokichi chirped.  
"Ah, sorry, I forgot you were coming. I guess I got too engrossed in the case," he replied. Kokichi sniffled.   
"My b-beloved f-f-forgot? WAAAAHHHHH-" Shuuichi covered Kokichi's mouth gently to silence his meltdown. He removed his hold in exchange for wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He leaned down and whispered sultrily into his ear.  
 _"I'll make it up to you at home."_ A shiver ran down Kokichi's spine as a blush spread across his face. He returned Shuuichi's embrace.  
"Stupid... I'll be holding you to that."  
"Hehe."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day and thanks for reading!


End file.
